Comfort in Each Other
by tancred'sangrysister
Summary: What if Legolas had a wife? As they confront the task of the Ring and the hardships of raising a family, can they stay sane? This is for all of you who agree Legolas can get a girl and not just Aragorn. Rated T for later chapts. My first fic so no flames.
1. The Council of Elrond

Note: Hello, my name is tancred'sangrysister, or just TAS. I've always wondered what it would be like if Legolas had a wife. If you simply HATE the idea of Legolas having any contact with a female, GET OVER IT! Thanks, TAS

Disclaimer: Here is Legolas and Gimli!

Legolas: TAS does NOT own anything except the idea to give me a wife.

Gimli: It's about time you had yourself a girl, lad…

Legolas: I heard that!

Chapter One: The Council of Elrond

"Welcome friends of old," Elrond said. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it! You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom!" He paused for a moment to let it sink in. Good old Elrond. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

A small, dark-haired Hobbit rose out of his seat to place the golden band onto the circular stone table in front of them. Legolas noticed that he was nervous and jittery and that he hid his emotions inside of him. He may fool the rest of the Council, but not Legolas.

"So it is true," whispered Boromir the Gondorian. "Long since has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept peace in our world (A/N: I know that's not correct), are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it AGAINST him!"

"You cannot wield it!" contradicted Aragorn. "None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Legolas was glad for Aragorn standing up to this barbarian, but he felt the time was near to stand up for his friend.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir half-sneered, half-yelled. Here was the time.

"This is no mere Ranger," Legolas said while standing. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir questioned. "So this…is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said proudly.

"Havo dad, Legolas,"said Aragorn. Sit down. Legolas half-heartedly obeyed.

"Gondor has no king," said Boromir. "Gondor needs no king."

Cliffy! I'm not doing the entire council. Next chapter you get to meet Eversilda!


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. J.R.R Tolkien does.

Legolas rushed to the chambers where he and his wife, Eversilda, were staying for a while. Before you meet her, though, you should know a bit about her.

Eversilda was a rare jewel. As a child she was the most beautiful woman you ever laid eyes on. She had creamy skin and grey/blue eyes. She had blonde hair that looked to be woven out of gold and shimmered in the sunlight.

Ever since they were children, Legolas and Eversilda were filled with love for each other, thinking that the other loved someone else. Then, one day while in the orchards, they found themselves alone and kissed.

That was the beginning. Now they were married.

Legolas cracked open the door. "Eversilda?"

"I'm in here," came her reply. She came off the balcony wearing a green gown that flowed around her as she walked.

"Hello, my love," Legolas said, kissing her on the head. "How are you?"

"Legolas, I need to tell you something," Eversilda urgently said.

"First," Legolas said, "I need to tell you that I'll be going on a quest to Mordor with eight others."

"Legolas, I—"

"We're destroying the—"

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!" Eversilda yelled. "You listen to me and you listen to me fast!"

"What is it, dear?" Legolas asked, wondering what could make her so agitated.

"Legolas, I'm…" She started to shed tears. "I'm pregnant."

Legolas stood there shocked as Eversilda cried, and then he hugged her close to his chest. They stood there for a moment, and then Legolas broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"You wouldn't listen," she said between sobs. "You were all aloof doing your…hunting...thing."

Legolas wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not angry. I'm just…shocked."

Eversilda yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She kissed Legolas, broke away from his embrace and went into the bedroom.

Legolas, on the other hand, went to talk to Elrond.

Oh, the sweet smell of a cliffhanger! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, find out what Legolas and Elrond talk about!


	3. A Little Talk

Hey guys! It's TAS. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with no access to a computer. Here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lord of the Rings series, just Eversilda.

Chapter 3: A Little Talk

Legolas knocked on Elrond's door and waited. And waited. And guess what?

He waited.

Finally, Elrond (with a shift hastily thrown over his nude body) opened the door and let Legolas in. He offered him some tea, which he greatly accepted.

"So, Legolas Greenleaf come to my chamber needing to talk," Elrond said. "What is it, m'boy?"

"You may want to sit down for this," Legolas began. "Eversilda is…is pregnant."

"What?" Elrond said. His eyes widened, and suddenly he jumped up and did a little jig. Unfortunately, he danced a bit too hard and his shift fell off, exposing his nudeness.

"Um…" Legolas said awkwardly, covering his eyes.

Elrond hurriedly picked up his shift and put it back on. "Sorry about that, lad. 'Tis great news! Have you told anyone yet? Have you thought of a safe place for her while you're on the quest?"

"Well…" Legolas began. "I was thinking she could stay here while I'm gone. I mean, Rivendell is home to some of the most skilled doctors and physicians, no?"

"That IS true…" Elrond said. "Alright, she can stay here while you're gone. But you should also tell Aragorn and Gandalf. They must know as well."

TAS

Legolas first went to Aragorn's quarters. After all, he was his best friend.

"Hello, Leggy," Aragorn said when he opened the door.

Legolas sighed. "Please don't call me that, I'm not in the mood."

"Hmm, something really must be bothering you if you don't laugh at that," said Aragorn. "So, what is it?"

"Eversilda's pregnant," Legolas said.

"I've got strawberry tea and herb—" Then Aragorn stopped. "Say what, now?"

"You know Eversilda, don't you?" Legolas asked playfully. "You know, she has blonde hair and blue eyes? Yeah, her, she's pregnant."

"I know who Eversilda is, Legolas," Aragorn said.

Legolas sighed. "You still don't get the POINT! My. Wife. Is. PREGNANT!"

"She is?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to say this whole time!"

"Oh," said Aragorn. "Well, good luck, mate, and congratulations."

Finds out what happens with Gandalf in the next chapter. Ciao for now!

Press the Review button, for magical wonders are to behold when you press it!

l

l

l

l

v


End file.
